1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for utilizing ultraviolet (UV) light and other light sources for curing ink on products, articles or other objects as the ink is applied to the products, articles or other objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, UV-light emitting diode (LED) arrays have been proposed for curing inks, coatings or adhesives. Thick polymers require longer wavelengths for curing. Surface curing requires shorter wavelengths.
Pigmented coatings are better cured with wavelengths dissimilar to the absorption wavelength of the pigments. This is also true for the wavelength absorption characteristics of resins and additives in an ink, coating or adhesive.
Also, oftentimes the ink dots are applied so rapidly that some running, bleeding and/or smudging of ink occurs.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved method and apparatus for ink jet printers and other printers wherein running, bleeding and/or smudging of ink dots is reduced or altogether inhibited.